The Saga Series
What is the Saga Series? The Saga Series is designed for players who love a good challenge. The Saga Series include Hero Saga, Alliance Saga and Kingdom Saga. Each is similar in the way that specific tasks need to be completed to obtain points and rewards. The points are used for ranking and the top ranked Lords/Alliances will receive additional rewards. What is Hero Saga? Hero Saga is a game-wide solo event. This Event pits players against one another to gain points and rewards when specific tasks are completed. Top ranked Lords will be given huge rewards. What is the Alliance Saga? The Alliance Saga is a game-wide Alliance event. Members in each Alliance must work together to complete specific tasks to obtain alliance points. Once the target Alliance points are reached, each member of the Alliance will receive rewards and a chance to obtain rewards from being in the top ranks. What is Kingdom Saga? The rules of Kingdom Saga are being fine-tuned. Please wait for details. Saga Series opening times Once a kingdom has opened for a set period of time, the Saga Series will be opened. There is no fixed schedule for the Saga Series. The amount of time for each stage includes 10 minutes of preparation time. Any task completed during the preparation time will not earn the Lord/Alliance any related points in the Saga Series. #Hero Saga will last 2 hours per stage. There are 12 stages per day. #Alliance Saga will last 8 hours per stage. There are 3 stages per day. #Kingdom Saga will last 24 hours per stage. There is 1 stage per day. Note: Please do not do the tasks during the preparation time, these tasks will not reward you points. The tasks required to receive point View the tasks in Event Centre --> Hero Saga/Alliance Saga/Kingdom Saga The tasks will change over time as the stage progresses so Lords must check the Event Centre regularly. *'Gathering Task:' Gather resources at Resource Points in the Kingdom Map. Each resource type will be allocated different points. *'Kill Monsters Task:' Kill Monsters in Kingdom Map and obtain points. The higher the level of Monsters killed, the more points will be awarded. *'Strength Task:' Increase your power level. When buildings are demolished, power is reduced so points will decrease too. *'Castle Development Task:' Upgrade buildings and research College science. The power increase derived from them will earn more points. *'Lucky Wheel and Treasure Chest Task:' Spin the wheel or open up the Treasure Chest to gain points. *'Training Stage:' Lords need to train troops. Earn more points by training troops of a higher level. *'Travelling Merchant Task:' Purchase items from the Travelling Merchant to earn points. *'Kill Enemies Task:' Attack and kill enemy troops to obtain points. Earn more points by killing troops of a higher level. Rewards for Hero Saga *'Task completion rewards:' There are 3 types of rewards for each stage. Mail will be sent upon reaching the required number of points. Points will be reset at the end of each stage. *'Ranking rewards:' At the end of each stage, points are tabulated and Lords with top ranks will receive better rewards. Rewards for Alliance Saga *'Task completion rewards:' There are 3 types of rewards for each stage. Mail will be sent upon reaching the required number of points. Points will be reset at the end of each stage. *'Ranking rewards:' At the end of each stage, points are tabulated and Alliances with top ranks will receive better rewards. Rewards for Kingdom Saga The rules of and rewards for Kingdom Saga are being fine-tuned. Please wait for Details. Category:In-Game Information Category:Events